nightmare_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Characters sit at the core of Nightmare. ''It is helpful to think of the player characters (PC's) as the main cast of a novel, movie, or television series. They are the protagonists of the story, and more often than not will be defining the unfolding plot through their choices, actions, and mistakes. But before we can experience the story through the eyes of these protagonists, we must define them; create them. Just as no two people are ever quite the same, no two characters will ever be identical. It is critical that characters be memorable and unique; or the game will quickly grow boring. With any luck, this guide will help you make a character that is memorable, fun to play, and competent (or comically incompetent) enough to get the job done. Getting Started Before we dive into the task of making a character, let's cover the basic mechanics of Nightmare. All of Nightmare is based around a descriptor term for every dice roll. Simply roll 4dF (Fudge dice, with two +'s, two blanks, and two -'s) and add the result to the relevant skill or attribute. If you roll at least high enough to reach the threshold, you succeed. For example, Josiah Walters is a half-demon thief trying to break into a shop in the Hightown Marketplace. He sees that his only option is to climb to a third story window and quietly enter. He has a Climb skill of Good, and his GM tells him that only a Great climber could shimmy up the thin bricks lining the wall. He rolls 4df and gets a roll of +,+,-,0 for a grand total of +1. He has managed to concentrate and get a result of Great (the +1 from his Climb skill and the +1 from the dice), and he climbs the wall without issue. It really is that simple, and forms the platform for the rest of the rules. Most of the time, you'll see that attributes and skills range from -3 to +3, but it is possible to get lower and higher than that. This chart shows you the most common values and the names of those ranks. * Supreme (+7) * Godlike (+6) * Mythic (+5) * Legendary (+4) * Superb (+3) * Great (+2) * Good (+1) * Fair (+0) * Mediocre (-1) * Poor (-2) * Terrible (-3) * Pitiful (-4) * Awful (-5) * Abhorrent (-6) * Worthless (-7) While the values go below -3, it is not actually possible to have an attribute or skill below Terrible. They are merely listed for dice roll descriptors. Trading Traits Before reading this section, you should make yourself familiar with the other sections. All of the trait sections state a listed amount of ranks or allowances of those traits, but these are not set in stone. Using this chart, you can exchange ranks in one trait for ranks in another, allowing characters to trade gifts for skills and vice versa. Trading traits does not allow you to exceed attribute or skill maximums. * 1 Attribute Rank = 3 Skill Ranks * 1 Attribute Rank = 1 Talent * 1 Gift = 6 Skill Ranks * 1 Gift = 2 Attribute Ranks * 1 Gift = 2 Talents Additionally, taking another Flaw counts as trading away a gift: +1 Flaw = 6 Skill Ranks or 2 Attribute Ranks or 1 Gift or 2 Talents Character Concept Your concept is arguably the most important part of your character, which is one of the reasons we are starting here. While this concept section cannot be comprehensive, it can help you get started. Something to keep in mind is that the more fleshed out your concept is, the easier it will be to choose attributes, skills, and gifts. One of the easiest ways for new players to flesh out their concepts is to ask themselves some general questions about their character. Here are some example questions: '''1.) Where is my character from? ' Am I a native to Central City, or am I from one of the other islands? Or maybe I'm not from the Central Isles at all, I'm an exotic foreigner. This question doesn't only have to deal with countries or cities. Central City is a very diverse metropolis, with many extremes from rich and poor, light and dark, to beautiful and ugly; where in Central City am I from? Am I a resident of the wealthier High Town, the intellectual College District, the beautiful Church District, the slums of Low Town, the winding dark alleyways of the Derelicture, the bustling markets of the Seafront, or possibly even the crumbling ruins of the once prestigious River Market? These locations are not comprehensive, as Central City is truly massive. Every extreme and every culture has a place in Central, so don't feel restricted to one of the more well known areas. 2.) What does my character want? This is a question of motive. What makes your character a center piece to the plot, and not just another somebody? Is he trying to find a rumored treasure that will make him wealthy beyond measure? Is she trying to find the killer of her late husband, so as to bring the justice the courts failed to? Is she just a normal girl, until one day she discovers that she has supernatural powers, which she must learn how to control? Is he power hungry, and willing to make alliances with dark forces to get what he wants? Is he trying to find an enigmatic sorceror so that he can end a generations long curse on his family? Obviously I could go on for pages of possible motives, but that would be exhausting and pointless. No two characters are exactly the same in this field, even if two characters share the same goal. Two brothers trying to bring back their mother through the power of alchemy may have different views on this shared goal; one brother merely wants life to go back to normal, and the other feels obligated to repair the damage he feels responsible for. The possibilities are truly endless, and your character's motives should make sense (at least to him) and stem organically from the concept. Creating a good motive to match a good concept will create a truly memorable character and will bring a lot of fun to you, your GM, and your group. It should also be noted that your motive does not need to be set in stone, nor do you have to pursue it single-mindedly. While your character knows that he must find a way to end his curse, he also knows that stopping a deranged serial killer in the Derelicture may be more important at that exact time; necessitating that he place his motive on the back burner until the killer is stopped. Your callous and ruthless sorceror who would have once done anything to achieve his goals, may have grown more compassionate as he comes to view his group as a sort of family. Characters naturally develop and change with time, so don't feel like you have to stick to your motive like a dogma. Just be sure that the change is logical, and enhances the story in the process. 3.) What is my character's alignments? I won't go into too much detail on alignments here, as there is already a page on that, but I will touch on it lightly. Alignment represents your characters collected ethical and moral worldview. Whereas some games have very structured alignment systems, Nightmare ''uses a very open-ended, non-mechanical system. Your character can have no alignment (''Neutral), which represents that he either does not have grand views on how things ought to be, or holds a worldview that is not represented by any of the standard alignments, or he can have any number of non-conflicting alignments as you wish. You can also make your alignment if you feel necessary, but you should speak with your GM on this, as he may have a specific view or ruling on how alignments work. Some of the more common alignments are: Dreamer - This is the catchall alignment for normal humans. They are completely unaware of concepts like Magic, Super Science, Angels, the Nightmare, and Twilight. Dreamers tend to have a very diverse set of beliefs and ethical views, which are not represented by this alignment. Dreamers are just as capable of being selfish, kind, helpful, or a prick as much any non-dreamer. This alignment only addresses that this person is completely unaware of the true nature of the Dream. Vigil - This is the alignment of the "good guys". Vigils are either lone defenders of mortals, or are members of secret organizations the are dedicated to keeping the influence of the Nightmare ''at bay. Vigils ''tend ''to be good people, but it is possible to be a vigil and be a functioning sociopath; all that is required is that the character has made a conscious choice to help the cause (for whatever reason; compassion, honor, or even wealth and status). Origins ''Characters begin with one Origin and gain all of the benefits and drawbacks of that Origin. Origins represent the manner in which a character became awakened, and will inform some of their starting bonuses and attitudes of other beings and factions towards them. Glimpse of the Void Where many Waking received gentle nudges from the Nightmare and other forces to look for the truth, a select few were thrown violently into the Waking world. The Dream traumatically shattered before their eyes, they emerge as different people, deeply touched by the encounter that awoke them. Unraveling the Fabric (Bonus) Due to the unusual circumstances of their waking, the Glimpsing have unusual insights into the properties of reality. They start with two additional talents. Traumatic Visions (Bonus) Drowning in the writhing sea of the Nightmare has granted the Glimpsing the sight of a native. They see the ebb and flow of energies benevolent and foul. Their Aura Perception starts one higher. Horrifying Experience (Penalty) Having been jerked from the gentle illusion of the Dream can shatter the mind of even the most disciplined. You start with one less Sanity. Touch of the Dark (Penalty) Having been placed directly into the stuff of Nightmare has caused it infuse into their very being, which can be sensed by some. They have an Aura of Nightmare of Tier 1. This Aura stacks with other sources of Nightmare Aura. Light's Grace Heaven's chosen, colloquially known as the "On High" for their haughty and aloof behavior, came to the Dream in ages past to spread the message of the Light. Angels other natives to Heaven make up the On High, and all possess some portion of the Light's Blessing. St. Michael's Blessing (Faction) Heaven's forces smile upon all On High, seeing them as valued subjects to spread the message of the Light to all of the Dream. Your reputation with the Army of Heaven starts one higher. Gentle Demeanor (Gift) The Blessings of Heaven make the On High comforting to the sleeping denizens of the Dream. Dreamers will be more trusting of the On High, and will be more helpful. Loathed by the Legion of the Damned (Faction) The divide between the Blessed and those beings from the Void goes back for centuries, with no foreseeable end in sight. Your reputation with the Legion of the Damned starts one lower. Heaven's Embrace (Penalty) Those who are descendants of Heaven are imbued with its Light, for all those who can see auras to see. They have an Aura of Divinity of Tier 1. This aura stacks with other auras of the same type. Lingering Haunt While most of the Waking discover the truth in their youth, some few find out in their more advanced years. Fewer still find out after they have already shuffled off the mortal coil, and persist as the Lingering: the living dead. Ghosts, zombies, vampires, ghouls, and more continue to haunt the world as ghastly visages of their past selves. Brotherhood of the Dead (Faction) The Grieved, a secretive criminal cabal of the Lingering in the Derelicture, seek to assist the undying in a world that often seeks to enslave and destroy them. Your reputation with the Grieved starts one higher. Rotting Corpse (Gift) Long having succumb to the reaper, the Lingering no longer fear infantile ailments like disease and infection. The Lingering are immune to mundane illnesses. Undying (Gift) The Lingering find themselves relatively immortal, seeing that they are already dead. Still, if their forms are sufficiently injured, they will be forced to pass on. Even still, they enjoy a life free of aging and the looming dread of death. The Lingering never age, and will not die unless destroyed. Divine Condemnation (Faction) The forces of Heaven seek to purify the world, and rid it of the kind of abominations that the Lingering make up. Your reputation with the Army of Heaven starts one lower. Sought by the Seekers (Faction) Necromancy and the undying are seen as threats to humanity by the enigmatic Vigils that patrol Central. Your reputation with the Secret Vigil Society starts one lower. Unnatural Horror (Flaw) Even nature itself abhors the Lingering, retreating from their very presence. Animals and Dreamers are subconsciously uneasy around them, and may distrust them. Lurking Beast It is plain truth, though some do not wish to hear it, that blood has just as much impact on one's waking as one's mind or personal devotions. Those that give into the primal call of their blood become Beasts. They lurk in the shadows of Central, stalking their prey as the desperately cling to their humanity. Aural Awareness (Bonus) Beasts, as savage as they are, possess a very sophisticated awareness of the flowing energies of the world. Their Aura Perception starts one higher. Bloodhound Senses (Gift) Beasts have phenomenal hunting instincts, and can track their desired prey with great ease. They receive a +1 bonus to the Track skill. Supernal Resiliency (Gift) Beasts possess a hardiness that betrays their mortal appearance, being notoriously difficult to kill. They begin with three additional health. Bestial Frenzy (Penalty) Within the psyche of every Beast lurks a predator, that knows nothing other than the savagery of the hunt. If the Beast does not resist the influence of this predator, they will quickly collapse into a state of violent and inhuman insanity. You start with one less Sanity. Bloodthirsty (Vice) The Predator within eternally hungers for the thrill of the hunt, and every Beast knows the gnawing impulse to give in and stalk and kill without mercy. You gain the Vice for Blood in addition to your other Vices. Sought by the Seekers (Faction) Beasts are (perhaps reasonably) seen as a threat to human stock, and are often the target of violent policing by those humans who take guard in the night. Your reputation with the Secret Vigil Society starts one lower. Path to Enlightenment Through patience, discipline, and a dogged academic persistence, there are those who expand their minds to the many possibilities of the world. Be they curious scientists, stoic monks, or power hungry mages; the Transcendent are masters of the methodical search for truth and wanderers on the path to Enlightenment. Transcendent Discipline (Bonus) Only those of great willpower and self control can walk the Transcendent path. They begin with an additional point of Sanity. Unwavering Focus (Curse) The path to enlightenment must be bereft of distractions. The Transcendent must adhere to their chosen means of enlightenment with extreme devotion, lest they lose their focus. They are limited to one power and resource. Pedigree Wakening Birthed into a long family line of mystical, arcane, or an otherwise empowered tradition, the Blooded are those that derive their talents from potent blood lines. The majority of the Blooded are from Mage traditions. Tradition of Power (Bonus) The legacy of the Blooded grants them some shortcuts to mastery, allowing them to gain their needed knowledge faster. You begin with two additional talents. Blood Potentate (Vice) The power that surges through the blood of the Blooded imbues in them a lust to increase upon their legacy. This lust for power drives them to avenues many might find to be unforgivable. You gain the Vice of Crown along with your other Vice. Nightmare Native Conjured from the madness of the Nightmare and given form by anonymous beings and forces, Natives or "Demons" are a paradoxical hybrid of chaos and order. Several races claim the Nightmare as their home, but due to the restrictions of the Dream, most appear as normal humans. Supernal Resiliency (Gift) The Natives are created from the stuff of Void, and are consequently more difficult to injure and kill. They begin with 3 extra health. Super-Reality Awareness (Bonus) The Natives of the Nightmare are not as easily fooled by the illusion of the Dream as the Dreaming and the Waking, and thus often get a better glimpse at reality than the Real. Their Aura Perception starts one higher. Divine Condemnation (Faction) The On High do not look highly on those beings that cross from "the Dark", and zealously combat their influence in the Dreaming world. Your reputation with the Army of Heaven starts one lower. Touch of the Dark (Penalty) Crafted from the matter of the Nightmare, Natives pulse with the hectic and entropic flow of their home plane. They have an Aura of Nightmare of Tier 1. This Aura stacks with other sources of Nightmare Aura. Attributes Characters begin with three free ranks of attributes. Alright, now that we have nailed down a character concept it's time to get down and dirty with game mechanics. A character's attributes represent his proficiency in qualities that all people have. There are three categories of attributes: Core, Social, ''and ''Supernatural. Everybody in the game world has core and social attributes, but only player characters and non-''Dreamer'' NPC's have supernatural attributes. All characters begin play with three free ranks to improve attributes, and may decrease other attributes in order to free up more ranks (every 1 rank loss gives the player 1 rank to spend). Attributes may never be lower than Terrible(-3), attributes at character creation can never be higher than Great(+2) and characters are limited to no more than one Great(+2) attribute. ''The Core Attributes ''All core attributes start at Fair(+0). Body - ''Body represents how physically fit a character is. A character with high body is physically powerful and difficult to kill, with a character with poor body being weak and frail. Bruisers, warriors, and mercenaries tend to favor body as an attribute. Body also affects how much damage you can take without being incapacitated or killed. '''Base' Health Pitiful(-4) or Lower -------- 0 (Dies immediately) Terrible(-3) ------------------ 1 Poor(-2) ---------------------- 5 Mediocre(-1) ---------------- 10 Fair(+0) ---------------------- 16 Good(+1) -------------------- 23 Great(+2) -------------------- 31 Superb(+3) ------------------ 40 Legendary(+4) ------------- 50 Mythic(+5) ------------------- 70 Godlike(+6) ----------------- 110 Supreme(+7) --------------- 190 Melee Damage Bonus Terrible(-3) ----------------- -2 Poor(-2) --------------------- -1 Mediocre(-1) --------------- -1 Fair(+0) --------------------- 0 Good(+1) ------------------- 1 Great(+2) ------------------- 1 Superb(+3) ----------------- 2 Mind - Mind represents how intelligent and insightful a character is. Somebody with high mind is intelligent, logical, and innovative; with low mind representing somebody who is dense, often irrational, and likely to get stumped a lot. Mind is the calling card of mages, scientists, scholars, and investigators. Charm - Charm represents how persuasive, appealing, and manipulative a character is. High charm is seen in physically attractive people with the gift of Glib. Low charm is seen in socially awkward, unappealing people and pariahs. Charm is found mainly amongst entertainers, politicians, and grifters. Perception ''- Perception represents how aware, dextrous, and reflexive a person is. Characters with high perception are hard to catch off guard, and tend to excel in manual dexterity. People lacking in perception tend to be clumsy and easily snuck up on. Perception is necessary for successful thieves, gunslingers, and guards. '' Armor Modifier Terrible(-3) -2 Poor(-2) -1 Mediocre(-1) +0 Fair(+0) +0 Good(+1) +0 Great(+2) +1 Superb(+3) +2 ''The Social Attributes ''All social attributed start at Poor(-2). Wealth ''- Wealth is just that, how much wealth a character has. Characters with a Terrible(-3) wealth have no regular income to speak of. They must beg, steal, or go to soup kitchens to eat, and typically sleep outdoors. They must track literally every income and expenditure, as they have no savings or regular income. Their children, if any, are essentially street urchins, and are likely to become criminals or beggars. Characters with a Poor(-2) wealth live and work in squalor. While they are able to get housing in tenements, these derelict places are often hotbeds of crime and sickness. They most often find work in one of Central City's many factories or shipyards, where they are paid next to nothing for long days of work. They are able to pay for tenement rent, one meal a day, the occasional train ride, and some minor entertainment or a bath if they save up for it, but must track everything else as they will rarely have any money for luxuries or even healthcare. Their children typically will begin to work in factories once they are old enough to work (7 to 9). Characters with Mediocre(-1) wealth are better off than the previous two, but still are considered roughly average. They tend to live in apartments or small houses, and work anything from clerks, craftsman, or specialized factory workers. They can pay their rent or taxes, two meals a day, the daily train ride, occasional entertainment, a weekly bath, infrequent healthcare, the occasional meal out, and small Yuletide gifts, but must otherwise track their spending and income. Some of these will scrimp and save to send their children to moderately good boarding schools to get them better lives. Characters with Fair(+0) wealth make up the bulk of the city's middle class, and are the first rank to be considered above average. They tend to live in nice apartments (especially above their place of business) or in moderately sized houses, and are either managers, small business owners, or very specialized craftsmen or technicians. They can pay their taxes or rent, three meals a day, frequent train rides, frequent entertainment, decent healthcare, occasional luxury goods, frequent meals out, frequent bathes (most will typically have a bath in the home), and nice Yuletide gifts, but must otherwise track their spending and income. Most will send their children to boarding schools, or may instead send them to be apprentices with wealthy merchants and business owners. Characters with Good(+1) wealth are upper middle class, leading much better lives than most people can ever hope to realistically achieve. They tend to live in lavish houses, or at the very least a lavish apartment in the High Town Market. They are typically junior executives, bankers, lower nobility or affluent merchants. They can pay their taxes or rent, three large meals a day, unlimited train rides (if they care to use public transit), nightly entertainment, occasional fancy social outings, occasional carriage rides, decent healthcare, frequent luxury goods, unlimited meals out, daily bathes (most will have bathes in the home), and very expensive Yuletide gifts, but must otherwise note income and expenditure. Almost all will send their children to nice boarding schools, apprenticeships at large companies, or may save to send their children to one of the few ''Nobile Academae ''(elite school for the wealthy) so that they may join the aristocracy in their adult lives. Characters with Great(+2) wealth are aristocracy in their own right, being one of the elite few to live such opulent lives. They tend to live in lavish houses or mansions, and may either be very successful businessmen, or are inheritors of vast noble fortunes, with many being nobles. They can pay their taxes, any amount of food or luxury goods (within reason), unlimited entertainment and social outings, frequent carriage rides (which they probably own, with a servant being the driver), excellent healthcare, and opulent gifts. They do not need to mark income and expenditures unless they are trying to buy something very expensive (another estate, a ship, a company, most of which would need to be saved for, or risk bankrupting the character). Characters of Great wealth will either send their children to ''Nobile Academae or may hire tutors to teach their children in the home. Characters of this wealth tend to have anywhere from 5 to 20 servants, depending on need. Characters with Superb(+3) wealth are either extremely rich nobility, royalty, or owners of massive companies. They tend to live in extremely large and opulent estates, and may own several homes (often an estate in a more rural area, then a home in Central City when they are visiting, and homes in any areas they frequent or vacation to). They can buy virtually anything they wish, and may purchase any goods or services that aren't absurdly expensive (wide tracts of land, massive ships, more estates, etc...), but they may buy one of these things once per month. People of this wealth rarely send their children to school, but rather have a group of prestigious scholars on retainer teach their children at home. Characters of this wealth tend to have lots of servants, often times in excess of 80-120 (chances are, if you can think of a job, they probably have one on retainer). They need not worry about paying for travel, as they have their own carriages and driver teams to take them where they want to go. Status ''- Status is how well liked, reknown, and respected a character is by the society at large. It is a common tendency rather than a hard-line rule, for instance a tyrant with Superb(+3) status (everyone knows of him, and rightly respect his power) can still be hated...you just wouldn't be seeing people say it to his face. As per the tendency of status, it should be noted that only known about events can influence one's status; a powerful noble that also happens to be a homicidal maniac keeps his high status until it is revealed that he is killing local bar maidens. It should also be noted that a specific status may mean something different to two different people, with similar outcomes. A Great(+2) status would earn admiration and respect from fellow Nobles, but probably elicits fear or awe in commoners; the end result being the same, good treatment and respect. Characters with Terrible(-3) status are the lowest of the low. They are pariahs, disgraced commoners, and heinous criminals. If they are well known, they are most certainly hated by the public at large. A character with this status must take careful precaution to not draw attention, or he might be putting his very life at risk. It can be very difficult to raise one's status above Terrible, often involving truly heroic or popular actions. Characters with Poor(-2) status are "typical". This is the status that most of the poor have. They are treated poorly by the wealthy, and those in power, and can almost never get political favors or favorable treatment. It can be difficult to elevate's one status, because most lack the ability or resources, but they are at least not ''actively ''being prevented from doing so like a Terrible(-3) status. Characters with Mediocre(-1) status are generally well-liked commoners, who are unheard of outside of their neighborhoods or communities. The friendly bartender at a frequented alehouse in the Low Town Market, or an exotic street performer who gives some of his earnings to the needy are examples of this status. They main thing standing in the way of a status elevation is notoriety, as most of these people are unknown outside of their particular areas, but some of the most famous performers in Central started as street gaffs, so it's not impossible. People of this status normally can only get favors if they are known (and liked) by the official in question, ''and are able to provide a nice bribe. Characters with Fair(+0) status are well-liked people whose notoriety spreads beyond their choice place of living, but it would be difficult to call these people truly "famous". A well-read, but still esoteric professor from the college is known by those who could afford to attend a universtiy, but is probably unknown to the common masses (a requirement being able to read, that is), or a successful merchant that is known throughout the business world, but does not actively seek fame and attention. It could be said with ease that this status is all about association, and not geography. People tend to know the big players in the careers they work (think the owner of a small business the person works for), or in the hobbies they enjoy or spectate, but these figures are likely to be mostly unknown outside of these associations. People of this status are likely only able to gain favors if they are in the same field as the person, or able to bribe them. Characters with Good(+1) status are people who known for their talents, expertise, or connections by many people both outside their field, and outside their geographical location. If they are an entertainer or specialist, they are not known for being the greatest in these fields, but are nonetheless respected and admired for their talents. This is also the status of a lower government official that is widely known in his jurisdiction and any successful businessmen. People will often know the name of the local Police Captain, who is in charge of enforcing the law in a specific district, any local district represenatives, the person in charge of collecting taxes, and the name of the owner of the large factory or shop they work at. These characters are able to easily gain favors (as long as the favor doesn't put the person in danger) from their inferiors, and can get them from superiors if they are known and liked by them (bribes help). Characters with Great(+2) status are people who are well known throughout Central City. Nobles, famous entertainers and artists, city-wide government officials, and successful businessmen that own prestigous companies make up this status. People of great status expect to be heard of when speaking to somebody, and often receive favorable treatment from others. Restaurants or theaters may allow them to patronize their at no cost (since their very presence there elicits interest from others), and are often invited to social events of the wealthy and famous. They are able to attain all but the most difficult, expensive, or risky favors most of the time. Characters with Superb(+3) status are known by all but those who have spent their lives in seclusion in the wilderness. High-ranking nobles, royalty, owners of massive companies, and the Council of Lords make up this status. They strike awe and fear into the hearts of lesser men, and move and act with little difficulty. They are presumed invited to all notable events, and have the ability to sway policy (both corporate and political) to earn themselves favor and rent. They are able to get favors from most anybody, barring the ridiculous or suicidal (this is further helped by the fact that turning down a favor to them is actually harmful to one's status). ''The Supernatural Attributes ''All supernatural attributes start at Terrible(-3). The supernatural attributes represent the type, power, and sustainability of a supernatural ability; whatever form it may take. Instead of using separate rules for every type of ability, all supernatural powers use the same two attributes, skill rules, and talents. This cuts back on a lot ''of rules variants, and allows players to try new powers without feeling overwhelmed. Players have these two attributes for every power they have (so a character that has both sorcery and super science would have a Power and Resource for each). These attributes often go by different names based on what power it is describing. Sorcerors may refer to their power as ''Occult ''and their resource as ''Mana, or whatever. It should be noted here that supernatural skills are not ''linked to these attributes, they are still linked to core attributes like normal skills. 'Power '''- Power represents how potent, skilled, and knowledgeable a character is with his supernatural gift. It regulates a lot of the rules around your power, and this attribute should be raised every so often if you plan to focus on it. Characters with a high power command impressive and terrifying power, and often know many abilities and understand them on a very deep level. Characters with low power are novices and unhoned, with much still left to learn. Power affects the following: Talents ''- You may have an amount of talents based on your power attribute. Terrible(-3) permits only 1 talent, Poor(-2) permits 4, Mediocre(-1) permits 8, Fair(+0) permits 15, Good(+1) permits 25, Great(+2) permits 50, and Superb(+3) permits any number of talents. ''Aura ''- As the power of a being increases, the power becomes easier to detect to those who see the flow of energy in the world. When Power reaches Mediocre(-1) the aura reaches Tier 1, at Good(+1) it goes to Tier 2, and at Superb(+3) it goes to Tier 3. This aura will be of an energy type appropriate to the power, and the character will have separate auras for each power but auras of the same type stack. 'Resource '''- Resource represents how sustainable your power is, and how often you can use it. Characters with high resource can use their power frequently without recharging, and are able to outlast opponents that lack their ability. Characters with low resource must spend longer amounts of time recouping precious energy, and cannot use their powers in long drawn-out battles without finding themselves out of power. Resource affects the following: Resource Points - Characters have a number of resource points based on their resource attribute. Their supernatural abilities consume these points, and they regenerate once per day if your character performs their resource trigger. By default, the resource trigger is waking up after a night's sleep, but player's may change this with GM's permission. Regardless of the trigger, it may only be activated once per day. Resource Points Rate of Regeneration *Terrible(-3) 5 1 *Poor(-2) 10 2 *Mediocre(-1) 20 4 *Fair(+0) 30 6 *Good(+1) 50 10 *Great(+2) 70 14 *Superb(+3) 100 20 Skills All characters begin with 45 free ranks of skills. '' Now that we have chosen our attributes, it's time to get a little more narrow and choose our skills. Whereas attributes represented broad qualities that all people possess, skills represent specific qualities that require practice and training, and are open to gradation. Whereas ''Mind is an attribute all sentients have, Alchemy is a skill that only some have, with some being better than others. Characters begin with 45 free ranks of skills, may have no more than one Superb(+3), three Greats(+2), and no more than one Terrible(-3) and two Poors(-2) (skills above Most difficulty do not count against the Terrible and Poor limits, but they do count against the Superb and Great limits), but may otherwise choose their skills as they see fit. Skill purchases that would cause the rank of the skill to exceed the associated attribute rank cost double the number of skill ranks at creation, or experience afterwards. If a player does not have a skill when called on to make a check for that skill, a few things are different. Skills can be only be used untrained if the correlating attribute is sufficiently high enough. Most skills can be used untrained if More specifically, skills are divided into three difficulties: Most, Hard, and Supernatural. Most skills are...just that, most skills. These skills are easier when explained, but can be self-learned if the person in question is motivated enough to learn, while others may require studying and research to learn. Hard skills are skills that almost necessarily need to be learned from somebody. They tend to be difficult or intellectually demanding, and knowledge in these skills tends to build over decades of use. Supernatural skills are normally associated with the use superpowers and magic, but can simply be the knowledge of these subjects. They are the most expensive skills because the knowledge is so difficult to find, and the powers require great mastery to harness correctly. The cost of skills is as follows: ------------------------------Most Hard Supernatural *Terrible 1 2 3 *Poor 2 4 6 *Mediocre 3 6 9 *Fair 4 8 12 *Good 5 10 15 *Great 6 12 18 *Superb 7 14 21 Skill List Skill Labels * Most (O) * Hard (H) * Supernatural (S) * Body (B) * Mind (M) * Charm © * Perception (P) List * Acrobatic (OB) * Alchemy (SM) * Arcane Lore (SM) * Athletics (OB) * Bluff (OC) * Channel (SM) * Climb (OB) * Diplomacy (OC) * Disable Device (HM) * Disguise (HC) * Dodge (OP) * Drive (OP) * Engineering (HM) * Escape Artist (OB) * Etiquette (HC) * First Aid (OP) * Intimidate (OC) * Mechanic (HM) * Medicine (HM) * Melee (OB) * Necromantic Lore (SM) * Nightmarish Lore (SM) * Occult Lore (SM) * Parry (OB) * Perform (HC) * Ranged (OP) * Religion (HM) * Ride (OB) * Ritual (SM) * Science (HM) * Search (OP) * Sense Motive (OC) * Sleight of Hand (OP) * Smithing (HM) * Socialize (OC) * Stealth (OP) * Survival (OP) * Track (OP) * Unarmed (OB) * Underworld (SC) Gifts and Flaws All characters begin with one gift and one flaw. '' So far so good. We have our attributes, and some skills to narrow our focus, now it's time to pick our gifts and flaws. Whereas attributes and skills were open to easy gradation, gifts and flaws are not. They are abstract qualities that are difficult to quantify in the mechanics, so they just aren't. They are one-time bonuses or penalties that tend to be more role-playing oriented rather than mechanical. Bravery is a gift that would make it harder to intimidate or frighten a character, whereas Arachnophobia might cause a character to make poor choices as he is overwhelmed with fear. They are flexible and not predefined, so you should speak with your GM on possible gifts/flaws and any ideas you have. Remember, these should enhance your character and make him more interesting and real, not add abusive mechanical edges or allow you to circumvent skills or attributes. As a final note, gifts/flaws cannot give supernatural abilities you do not already have access to, but can be used to flesh out existing ones (such as allowing new uses or caveats). For gifts that grant you followers, allies, or minions, go to this page for information on creating their stats. 'Gifts' Gifts, as mentioned above, are typically passive benefits or qualities that are helpful. It should be noted that gifts need not be positive (in a social or moral sense), but are useful to the character. Every character begins with a single gift, and this gift should be logical, story-based, and conducive to the good role-playing. Some good examples to follow: William Shetter, a sorcerer, has a gift called ''Ally (Mentor). Shetter was trained by his great uncle Ferb in the use of sorcery, and regularly goes to him for help and advice on topics arcane and mundane. This is a good ''gift choice, because it emphasizes role-playing and character development while also allowing the player to get some help when he is stuck or unsure. Percy Pockets, a world famous thief, has a gift called ''Danger Sense. As a long time thief, he has come to develop some honed instincts on possible traps, security systems, and other potential threats. He already has a Good(+1) Perception attribute, so it's not horribly hard to believe that he is more alert than a normal person. This is a good ''gift choice, because it seems intuitive that such a successful thief would have the perception needed to avoid being captured, and helps him achieve his goals without being abusive or imbalanced. It's not perfect, it just gives him the occasional nudge to help him along. Some less than stellar examples to avoid: Phineas Cumberbottom, a vampire socialite, has a gift called ''Always Critically Strikes. It ensures that he always lands a critical blow when attacking. This is an awful gift choice, because it is mechanically broken. It allows the character to supersede the rules, and makes the game not fun for anybody else. It's simply too powerful, and violates the integrity of the game. Luther "Snipes" Howard, a thug simpleton, has a gift called Genius. It allows him to know almost everything, even though he has a Poor(-2) Mind attribute. This is an awful ''gift choice, because it is nonsensical, and doesn't make sense for somebody with such an abysmal intellect to have. This is another example of a gift abuse, because it allows Snipes to ignore the rule set, and allowed him to get bonus ranks for other attributes, ''and ''still be really smart. It violates the integrity of the game, and casts doubt on the verisimilitude of the game world. In short, use common sense, and don't try to abuse the mechanics. It helps nobody, and is likely to get you removed from a game by your GM. 'Flaws' Flaws are passive penalties that limit or hurt your character in some way. It is important to know that a flaw need not be negative, just restricting. Being ''Too Brave ''is admirable, but could get your character into trouble with the local thugs or corrupt officials, or prevent him from fleeing from a fight when it would be beneficial to do so. ''Charitable ''could be arguably a flaw, since it is not always in the best interests of a character to give away money or goods, but you'd be hard pressed to find anybody calling it ''negative to do so. Like gifts, flaws should be logical extensions of your character and should serve to enhance the game by adding interesting challenges and opportunities to role-play the flaws. All characters begin with one flaw, and can gain more as the game goes on. Sanity and Vices All characters have a starting Sanity of Fair (+0) and begin with one Vice. The horrors of the Waking world are already more than most mortal men can temper, but it is made all the worse by the fact that man is deeply and irrevocably flawed. Insanity and hysteria can be just as fatal as the unspeakable horrors that lurk in the Dark, and the Waking struggle to keep their minds intact as they pursue their agendas in the world. Characters must find ways to stay on their path as temptation and fear attempt to thwart their course. Sanity Sanity represents how lucid and coherent a character is, as well as how dedicated they are to overcoming the horrors of Night Unending to achieve their varied agendas. Characters with higher Sanity are firmly in control of their minds, rebuking those who would seek to control their minds or deceive them with fantasies and hallucinations. Characters with low Sanity are plagued by mental illness and are ruled by their obsessions, addictions, and fears. By default player characters begin with Fair (+0) Sanity. Characters that fall below Terrible (-3) sanity lose all grip on reality, and the player loses control of them permanently, and characters that rise above Superb (+3) sanity are permanently immune to Guilt and Trauma, and lose all Vices. ''Guilt ''- Guilt occurs when a character too frequently gives into their Vices, causing their hunger to grow within them. Once their Guilt reaches 5 points, they must make a Sanity roll of Good (+1) or their Sanity is reduced by one. ''Trauma ''- Trauma occurs when a character witnesses a traumatic or horrifying event. These events wear on the minds of characters, potentially driving them insane. Once their Trauma reaches 5 points, they must make a Sanity roll of Good (+1) or their Sanity is reduced by one. Characters with Terrible (-3) Sanity have degenerated into a state of dramatic and crippling mental illness. Reality and fantasy blur together into a hazy morass of madness. People of this sanity are generally locked up into Sanitation for the safety of the general public, or far more often put to death for heinous crimes they have committed in a psychotic rage. These people are only nominally more coherent than a rabid animal. Rare lucid moments may occur, where they appear reasonable and human, but these quickly pass into fits of madness. These people are little more than their obsessions and addictions given human form, being utterly ruled by any Vices they have. Characters with Poor (-2) Sanity have lost much of their connection to reality, but are still often quite coherent and lucid. This appearance of sanity is an illusion, as they spend much of their time enacting incomprehensible plots or dwelling over various obsessions and fears. These people exhibit strange behaviors, which will often get them placed in asylums or prison, but some are spared this fate by being connected with wealthy or influential friends and family. Any addictions or obsessions they possess rule their lives, and they are only in rare instances able to refuse them. Characters with Mediocre (-1) Sanity are "cracked mirrors" in the sense that they are often normal people, with occasional bouts of psychosis or eccentric behavior. Most people will lead fairly normal lives, but may be considered odd or off putting by others. These odd behaviors are often innocuous and trivial, but may constitute darker acts in response to perceived slights. Addiction and obsession are common. Characters with Fair (+0) Sanity are just regular people. Most people in the game world are at this point, and will very rarely move up or down the Sanity ladder. Some people may exhibit odd behaviors or fashions, but these are far more often the result of eclectic tastes and fads than actual mental illness. Addictions and obsession are not uncommon, but only very rarely compromise the character in any significant way. Characters with Good (+1) Sanity are people that are unusually focused and coherent. They are less prone to getting caught up in the whims of others, and are less likely to be victim to addictions and obsessions. They can be relied upon to be impartial and objective, with bouts of rage or other strong emotions being uncommon. Characters with Great (+2) Sanity are stalwart and disciplined, being all but immune to the madness and sway of men less focused than they. They virtually never have strong bouts of emotion, and are able to remain calm and logical in all but the most traumatic or chaotic of situations. Any perceived odd habits or tastes are the result of rational thought, and never from any underlying mental illness. Characters with Superb (+3) Sanity are unimpeachable and supremely disciplined. These rare paragons of sanity are perpetually centered and can never be swayed from their agendas by trivialities such as mind control, illusion, or addiction. Theses logical minds are unshakable, virtually never experiencing any emotion they do not wish to. Vices Vices represent the powerful temptations that would seek to sway people from their path. Vices range from bad habits to life-consuming addictions and obsessions. Every character begins with a single Vice, and may tweak the Vice to better accommodate their character concept. Vice of Blood The temptation to kill is a rare, but powerful vice. To those twisted souls that hunger for spilled blood and ripped sinew, the act of slaying is an intoxicating rush that brings them back to their grisly ritual again and again. The exact crime will vary by method and severity, with consumption of the corpse, torture, and rape not being unheard of. Typically, this Vice covers the desire to kill people in general, but it can be as broad as killing animals and people to as specific as a serial or wanting revenge on a type of being. This morbid impulse is shared by serial killers, lycanthropes, several kinds of undead, and a host of other nightmarish horrors. Vice of Chalice Since time immemorial, man has discovered countless substances which will shift his consciousness to something far more surreal than his everyday experience. Hallucinations, euphoria, and haziness can all be had by filling ones chalice with the right poison. Addiction to the these substances can be crippling, with the consequences of withdrawal often psychologically dire at best. Typically, this Vice covers addiction to one of these substances, but it could also represent the general need to contort and twist consciousness to avoid the harsh realities of the world. This intoxicating impulse is shared by opium den frequenters, alcoholics, and pain medicine abusers. Vice of Crown While not as direct as murder, it's inarguable that the lust for power has spilled more blood than any serial killer could hope to. As it has been said: power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. The gluttonous desire for power grows as more power is obtained; insatiable and nihilistic, paying no mind to notions like morality or honor. Those who obsess over ruling others will come to be ruled by their hunger, until it consumes their very personality. This hunger leaves nothing but a hollow husk concerned only with indulging itself. Typically, this Vice concerns political and social power, but that is needlessly arbitrary. The lust for power can be the narrow minded labour of self-perfection, magical or mundane prowess, or the power over the weak minded. This Machiavellian impulse is shared by nobles, mages, and cult leaders. Vice of Flesh The lure of pleasure of any kind is powerful, for man is flawed, but no promise of ecstasy tugs at the strings of the mortal form like the prospect of fleshly delight. Be it the pursuit of pleasure for its own sake, the thrill of seduction, or the demented hunt of the rapist; sexual obsession is a powerful distraction over the minds of its victims. Typically, this Vice will be narrowed to a single gender, and "type", but that will vary by the character who selects it. This sinful impulse is shared by womanizers, rapists, and young socialites. Vice of Malaise Lingering like a pallid fog, melancholy slowly drains the color and texture of the world; leaving only a hazy and bland counterfeit in its place. Meaning abandons reality and leaves the fruits of human interaction rotten, everything from careers to romance crumbles. The inhabitants of this vacuous realm lose touch with themselves and reality. Concerns of any pragmatic nature are neglected as the sadness seeps ever deeper, often paralyzing the affected into inaction. Victims of malaise may grow resentful of happiness in others and seek to poison it, spreading their condition like a horrid miasma. Typically, this Vice covers chronic depression, but it could also represent people who quickly jump between happiness and sadness, or people who feel despondent about reality and their place in it without being depressed. This woeful impulse is shared by victims of tragedy and abuse. Vice of Silver Coin and all it buys is a terrible temptation to all but the most noble. It's not the coin itself, but rather the power and luxury its fungibility affords to its master. Some few come to possess a deeply rooted avarice that grows beyond mere survival instinct or a love of luxury into a mad obsession for silver coin. They will do anything, however heinous or selfish, to amass it and use it as a weapon in the unending war to possess the largest hoard. Typically, this vice is an obsession with money, but it could also be the desire to appear rich to others or just as a means to other luxuries. This selfish impulse is shared by nobles, bankers, and thieves. Vice of Terror Fear is a terrible tyrant over the human stock, haunting them at every turn. Fear is natural, and arguably useful as it keeps men on their toes. Some cursed few experience a wholly more hellish kind of fear: Terror. Unrelenting and oppressive, terror crushes the very souls of men beneath iron heels, slowly grinding every hope and desire into dust. Those burdened by such horrible fear will commit heinous and wicked acts to keep it at bay, slipping deeper and deeper into despair. Typically, this Vice covers one or a few phobias, but it can also represent more general cowardice or paranoia. This grim impulse is shared by the insane and victims of traumatic experiences. Talents All characters begin with one talent. Almost done! We have our concept, defined attributes, favored skills, an enhancing gift, an interesting flaw, and now we need a talent. Talents are similar to gifts, but they are associated only with your supernatural abilities. A single talent is one use, or style of use for your power. This is easiest explained with an example: Geoffrey Gibbet, a necromancer, has a power called Arcana. Arcana is the use of wizardly tradition of magic. It is rigorous and nigh-scientific in its approach, and relies heavily on one's knowledge. This in of itself is a very broad category of magic, and no Wizard ever learns all of it. Since Geof is a relatively novice wizard, he has only one talent. He has chosen'' Summon Ghost ''as his first talent, which does what it sounds like. Example talents and guidelines on making your own talents can be found here.